Five nights at Pinkie s
by PonySniper
Summary: The tale of how Pinkie Pie connnected 1 world to another.
1. Chapter 1

Five nights at Pinkie´s

Prologue

Hoof steps are heard as a shadow´s starts to rise out of the hill, suddenly various shadows start rising as well. An unrecognized voice calls out to you as you regain consciousness. "What are you doing here before dawn?" a voice asked. You want to reply, but can't, like something is preventing you from talking. "You're bleeding! What happened?" another voice said in a worried tone. You can't remember anything that happened that night. You start fading out as the sun starts to rise. The last thing you see is a pink mare with a pink mane. You lose consciousness once more….

End of prologue  
> <div> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter I: A quick and short recovery

You wake up in a soft bed in a white room with medical items alongside a table. You look around for anybody [any pony] and no one is near. The door opens and a white figure approaches. "He´s awake!" the figure yelled. The voice is high pitch, almost leaving you deaf. Another figure enters the room, wearing a lab coat like if he was working in a hospital. "Ah hello there, I see you're awake, due to obvious circumstances" he said staring at the other figure. You're eyes start to clear up and you can see the details of the figures. One of them has brown skin and brownish hair and the other had a nurse hat. "The ponies that brought you in here this morning were quite worried about you, but don't worry you're fine, just a minor wound." The brown figure said "A minor wound?" you asked. "Yes, the weird part is that inside the wound we found a cog, you know, like the gears found in machines, luckily that was the only one inside you." The white figure replied. "Yes, luckily. Oh I almost forgot to introduce ourselves , my name is and this lovely nurse is Redheart." He said. "But Doc. Why can't I remember anything?" you asked. "Well it seems that you have developed a short-term memory loss , but as you continue to do daily things you'll start remembering." Dr. Whooves replied "I'm going to go get the records to see where you work or live." Nurse Redheart said. The nurse left the room to look for the records, leaving you with the doctor. You start to wonder who brought you here. The only thing you remember is a pink mare with a pink mane. The nurse returns with some documents about you. She hands them over to you. "It says here that I work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, wait I'm starting to remember, isn't that the restaurant on top of the hill?" you asked. "Indeed it is, the same place the ponies found you this dawn." The intercom turned on. "Doctor Whooves and Nurse Redheart, please report to the main desk." We'll be right back." The doctor told me. They leave the room and it turns quiet. You grab an old newspaper that's about 7 to 15 years old. The title reads "5 fillies gone missing!" Below it is written "Five fillies have gone missing near the local pizzeria also know has Freddy Fazbear's Pizza where a [redacted} took place. A suspect was [redacted] and sentenced to [redacted]. The rest of the newspaper is unreadable. The door opens and Nurse Redheart comes in and says you have visitors. She leaves the room afterwards. Six ponies then enter the room. "Hi there, are you feeling better?" one pony asked. " Yes, thank you." You look around and notice a pink pony with a pink mane. "Hey wait a minute, I saw you this morning!" you said as you started pointing towards the pink pony. "Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. What's your name?" she asked "I can't quite remember." You replied . "Don't worry, Darling, we're sure you'll remember it later." A white pony told you. "Oh girls, we almost forgot to introduce ourselves, my name is Twilight Sparkle." She said. You had a feeling the room was about to filled with names. "And I'm Applejack." "I'm Fluttershy…" "I'm Rainbow Dash." "And I'm the Fabulous Rarity." After knowing the names of the ponies that brought you here. Feeling relief until the pink pony says "And I'm the new owner of Freddy Fazbear's Piiiiiizzzzzaaaaaaaaaa!" You and the rest look at Pinkie Pie with a shocked expression.

To be continued…..


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter II: The awaited return

You lie in your bed due to Pinkies´s revelation. "So you´re my boss now, aren´t you" you said to Pinkie Pie. "Of course silly, I thought that was clear as the sky today" Pinkie Pie replied. "Now that you think about it, aren´t you responsible for what happened to me this morning?" you say that as Pinkie Pie looks at you with a smile as it fades to a normal grin. "Um, the authorities are trying to find whoever did it as I bought the property just yesterday, they´re trying to find whoever did this to you." Pinkie properly excuses. "That doesn´t matter, you two. The important thing is that you´re okay and we will find whoever did this to you." Applejack told us. "Applejack is right, so the only thing that you can really do now is report for duty." Pinkie Pie told me. I slowly turn my head towards Pinkie as I grew an unexcited grin. I got up as Nurse Redheart burst through the door. "Excuse me, It seems you have healed somewhat of your wounds, so you´re free to go at anytime." I got up and gathered my belongings. "Are you sure you want to go back after what you went through?" Twilight asked me in a worried tone. "I have to go back, its my duty, plus if I run into anything that tells me what happened this morning, Its worth it." You said as you left the room.

On your walk home you see a figure watching you in the distance. As you approach the figure, it starts to run. You limp towards the alleyway you saw the figure go into. A whisper goes through you saying "Help us." The figure then appears in front of you. "What are you?" you ask the figure. "I am one of the five children long lost in that dreaded place" the figure replies. "Wait, you´re saying that you are one of the five children that lost their lives in the pizzeria?" you ask once more. "We are bound to you for you faced the same danger we faced when we died." The figure says. "But I´m not dead." You respectively said. "Go there and let us free within five days or we shall wander that haunted building forever." The figure says as it fades into darkness. "Wait!" But it was too late. You get home and lie down on your bed thinking about what happened. "So I´m bound to them, I´ll see what I can do…" You start to go to sleep and in a matter moments you fade into dreams…


End file.
